In the prior art, an audio headset has been disclosed, which is suitable for being worn on the head, comprising two earpieces connected by an arch and used to cover the ears of the wearer of the headset. These earpieces are commonly referred to as closed earpieces. In the same way, earpieces without connecting arch are known, which are to be positioned directly in an ear. These earpieces are commonly referred to as intra-auricular earpieces. For example, an intra-auricular earpiece is known which comprises a plug for closing the entrance of the auditory meatus of an ear and an intra-auricular earpiece that is mounted freely in said auditory meatus, as taught by the patent application FR2915049.
Conventionally, an intra-auricular earpiece comprises an electronic loudspeaker on which a flexible endpiece is mounted, which is to be stuck directly in the meatus of an ear. Such an earpiece emits sounds in the immediate proximity of the tympanum of the ear, the path of circulation of the sound in the flexible endpiece being short, on the order of 2-3 cm.
The sound performances of such intra-auricular earpieces are not optimal. The sound performances can be determined as a function of several parameters, in particular, the quality of the high pitch sounds, the quality of the medium pitch sounds, the quality of the low pitch sounds, and the spatiality of the sounds emitted. As a reminder, spatiality corresponds to the potential for sounds to be interpreted by the brain of the listener as originating from various sources and different locations. For example, when an earpiece is capable of reconstituting the spatiality, the listener hears sounds originating from various sources positioned at various distances from the listener. In particular, woodwind instruments can seem closer to the listener than brass instruments, which improves the immersion of the listener.
In practice, the conventional intra-auricular earpieces do not present sufficient spatiality, given that the loudspeaker of the earpiece is very close to the ear of the listener, which presents a disadvantage.
In order to remedy this disadvantage, an earpiece is known, the loudspeaker of which comprises an electronic module capable of generating a spatiality of the sounds by offsetting certain frequencies with respect to others. Without speaking of its high cost, such an earpiece provides an artificial spatiality, which is not optimal for enabling the immersion of the listener.
Therefore, the aim of the invention is to overcome these disadvantages by proposing an earpiece of simple design, which is capable of providing a sound that has optimal spatial qualities in order to improve the listening of the listeners.